Uma chance
by beautifulfantasy
Summary: Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? O que é o amor? Ás vezes as pessoas mais improváveis tem a melhor visão dele... E a visão é o melhor sentido para se falar de amor. Porque um olhar pode mudar qualquer coisa...bbxrae aviso: narração q diálogo
1. Chapter 1

Oi, gente, essa fic foi escrita em um momento de inspiração incontrolavel.

Se vc é escritor, entende como eu me senti. É minha segunda fic, mas ainda não terminei a primeira.

Vou terminá-la antes de me voltar p/ essa. Essa fic é do tipo que pode terminar aqui mesmo ou ter uma continuação.

Mas é melhor vocês lerem primeiro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uma chance**_

Ravena correu para o quarto no momento em que chegaram à Torre. Precisava meditar. Precisava _seriamente_ meditar. Antes que as coisas na Torre começassem a levitar e explodir. E não só isso. Precisava se esconder dos outros. Precisava se esconder _dele_. Pelo menos até que sua mente já estivesse vazia e suas emoções, controladas. Para ela, ficar confusa emocionalmente era algo inaceitável, quase indecente. Não podia ficar na presença dos outros. Droga, ficara desse jeito por causa de algo tão _estúpido_. Algo tão ridiculamente estúpido...

Vou contar o que aconteceu.

Lá vem o flashback (sou que nem o Cosmo, adoro flashbacks):

Eles estavam lutando contra Cinderblock. O monstro de pedra resolvera destruir alguns prédios por diversão, ou talvez Slade tenha querido chamar a atenção dos titãs. Cinderblock era o tipo de inimigo difícil, mas que eles sempre acabavam vencendo no final. Ele estava aterrorizando a cidade quando os jovens heróis apareceram. Estelar e Ravena colocaram as pessoas a salvo enquanto os garotos atacavam. Luta, luta, luta, essa parte não é muito interessante, vamos avançá-la.

Nanana... (barulho e imagem de avanço) tá. Bem aí.

O monstro estava no final de suas forças. Estelar estava ajudando Cyborg, que ficara preso no meio de um monte de pedras. Robin se preparava para atacar com seu bastão e seus explosivos. Estava um em cada mão. Ravena e Mutano estavam mais atrás, pronteando ataques seguidos aos do líder. Robin deu o grito de guerra (Titãs, vamos) e correu para cima, enquanto jogava os explosivos. Cinderblock foi atingido, mas não o bastante para não conseguir pegar Robin pela perna esquerda e arremessá-lo longe. Ravena se distraiu do ataque para tentar ajudá-lo, e foi aí que a enorme mão de pedra se fechou em volta dela. Mutano estava no meio da transformação em tiranossauro rex quando, antes que atingisse sequer a altura de seu inimigo, este o impediu, jogando a garota que tinha na mão em cima do rapaz. Os dois rolaram longe.

Finalmente pararam, a pelo menos uns dez metros de distância do local de batalha, quando Mutano bateu de costas em uma parede.

Ravena tinha os olhos apertados de dor. Percebeu o baque forte na parede, embora tenha sido amortecido para ela, por algo macio e quente. A garota abriu os olhos devagar, tossindo com a quantidade de pó que tinha se levantado do chão e desprendido do prédio com o impacto. Ela estava de bruços. Mas sua cabeça tinha um apoio... tentou visualizar o que era e viu um borrão roxo à sua frente. Ravena piscou, enxergando melhor. Seu capuz havia baixado. Ela tornou a ver o borrão, que ia entrando em foco. Viu que não era um borrão. Era tecido. Ela sentia, na pele do rosto. Sua face estava encostada nele. Mas havia algo por trás. Ela levantou os olhos devagar, apoiando as mãos em algo que continuava para cima do tecido. Então sentiu mãos tocarem seus braços, como se apoiando, também. Ravena inclinou a cabeça, erguendo o olhar, e encontrou um par de olhos verde-esmeralda. Mutano.

O garoto estava meio sentado de costas para a parede, onde acabara de bater, e com as pernas esticadas. Ravena estava de bruços por cima dele, e ele segurava os braços dela, depois dos cotovelos, que estavam encostados em seu peito, seguindo as mãos, apoiadas em seus ombros. Ele também não se dera conta de muita coisa até inclinar a cabeça para baixo e ver dois olhos violeta, tão surpresos quanto ele.

Por um momento, um breve longo momento, tudo pareceu parar. Quando os olhos deles se encontraram, ambos esqueceram a luta com Cinderblock, os amigos, e até mesmo as dores fortes que sentiam pareceram diminuir. Estavam muito perto. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro, ambas resfolegantes, e nenhum dos dois tinha muita certeza se era por causa da luta. Estavam encostados. Mutano podia sentir o volume dos seios da garota em seu peito. Podia sentir o coração por trás deles bater. Ravena sentia os ombros fortes do rapaz sob suas palmas, e também sentia o coração dele bater contra o seu. Podiam ver cada pequeno detalhe do rosto um do outro, mas não desviavam dos olhos. Era lá que se encontraram. Era lá que estava toda a magia. Mesmo estando entre as pernas dele, que se abriam uma para cada lado, mesmo podendo sentir o volume sob a fina textura do colante que havia entre suas coxas musculosas, quase em fricção com o mesmo ponto em seu próprio corpo, Ravena estava enfeitiçada por seus olhos verde-floresta. Mesmo Mutano, pouco sentia a excitação prévia e o aumento considerável em suas calças. Se sentia perdido nos olhos azul-violeta da garota, brilhantes como jóias.

Esses confusos sentimentos repentinos tiveram lugar entre três e quatro segundos. Então uma grande pedra, pedaço de um prédio destruído, perto deles começou a levitar, envolto por uma aura negra, e começou a rachar.

-Cuidado, Ravena. – gritou Mutano, avistando o pedregulho depressa. Ravena ainda não tinha notado nada, até que o garoto a abraçou, se transformando em algo grande e peludo, de costas para a pedra, que explodiu em mil pedacinhos. Mas pedacinhos grandes o suficiente para _machucar_. A maioria deles acertou Mutano. Ravena não recebeu nada além de um corte na perna, visto que o rapaz a protegera bem a tempo. Depois que os pedaços pararam de voar, Mutano se transformou de volta e caiu para trás.

-Mutano! Você está bem? – perguntou Ravena, se aproximando.

-Tô, tô sim...Ai. – respondeu ele, passando as mãos nas costas até onde alcançava. Algumas pedras haviam afundado em sua pele. Ravena se aproximou de costas e começou a ajudar a tirá-las. Depois usou seus poderes curativos para fechar as pequenas, mas muitas feridas.

-Obrigado. – disse ele sorrindo, um pouco acanhado quando ela terminou.

-Não precisa agradecer. – retrucou ela, evitando seus olhos. – A culpa foi minha, mesmo.

-O que...

-Oi! – gritou uma voz ao longe. – Vocês estão bem?

Cyborg, Robin e Estelar vinham ao longe, a última carregando, com toda a facilidade do mundo, o enorme monstro de pedra inconsiente.

-Estamos. – responderam os dois juntos, um pouco rápido demais.

-Ótimo. – disse Cyborg com brandura exagerada. – Então podem me dizer o que estavam fazendo que não foram ajudar a gente? – acrescentou, gritando.

-Mutano se feriu. – respondeu Ravena com praticidade, mas corando um pouco. – Eu tive que ajudá-lo.

-Ah...então está bem.

-Você está bem, amigo Mutano?

-Tô bem, Estelar, obrigado.

-Ótimo. Vamos embora, vamos.

Ravena foi na frente, evitando qualquer contato com Mutano, principalmente o visual. Sentaram um em cada ponta do carro, com Estelar no meio, um pouco confusa. E quando chegaram, Ravena correu para o quarto...

Fim do Flashback

-Ei, o que houve com Ravena?

Os titãs estavam na sala de operações. Cyborg comia um sanduíche enorme de mortadela, bacon, maionese, alface e um pouco de pimenta. Estelar assistia a um documentário sobre formigas africanas e como elas devoravam as pessoas, enquanto tomava mostarda com uma colher. Mutano estava sentado no canto do sofá estranhamente quieto, com um minigame na mão e os olhos na TV, mas não parecia estar prestando atenção em coisa alguma. Robin, como sempre, estava no computador, verificando se Cinderblock fora preso corretamente e se Slade tivera alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. Quando terminou, porém, deu por falta da amiga empata.

-A amiga Ravena está no quarto, Robin. – respondeu Estelar, entre uma colherada e outra de mostarda.

-É mesmo? Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-E desde quando a Ravena precisa de um motivo em especial para se trancar no quarto? – perguntou Cyborg de volta, pondo mais pimenta no sanduíche.

-Bem, isso é realmente verdade, Cyborg. – admitiu Estelar. – Mas ela parecia um pouco estranha na viagem de volta para a Torre.

-Será que ela não gostaria de falar com alguém? – perguntou Robin, sentando ao lado de Estelar.

-Também pensei nisso. Mas ela está meditando e pôs um aviso de 'não perturbe' na porta.

-Q' noidad.. – disse, ou melhor, tentou dizer Cyborg, com a boca cheia.

-É, mas pensando bem, ela parecia mesmo um pouco esquisita hoje, na volta. – comentou Robin, pensando. – Aliás...ela não era a única. Sabe de alguma coisa, Mutano?

Mutano não respondeu. De fato, não parecia ter ouvido palavra do que os amigos conversavam, com o olhar perdido.

-Mutano? – chamou Estelar, cautelosa. – MUTANO!!

O garoto deu um salto.

-Ah, Estelar, o que foi? – perguntou ele, surpreso e zangado.

-Desculpe, amigo. Mas você não ouvia.

-Es'dava no mundo da Bua... – comentou Cyborg, em sua terceira mordida. – Em'q estava bensand'?

O garoto verde fingiu não entender a pergunta do amigo.

-Eu te perguntei se sabe por que Ravena está esquisita. – disse Robin.

-Hã? Como é que eu vou saber? – respondeu Mutano um pouco alto demais. – Como vou saber qualquer coisa sobre Ravena? Por que quer saber, afinal? E por que diabos achou que eu saberia?

-Calma, só estamos jogando conversa fora, não precisa ficar na defensiva.

-Na defensiva? Eu não estou na defensiva! – exclamou ele, agitado. – Se me procurarem, vou estar no quarto, jogando videogame.

-Não quer jogar aqui? – quis saber Cyborg, finalmente terminado o sanduíche, mas o amigo já tinha passado pela porta. – Eu, hein!

-Por favor, vocês acham que tem algo errado com nossos amigos? – perguntou Estelar, aflita. Robin e Cyborg só puderam encolher os ombros.

Mutano andou rápido pelo corredor. Quando teve certeza que os amigos não o ouviriam mais, parou, e encostou no enorme vidro que dava para o mar. Ficou olhando para o horizonte por um tempo, sem realmente vê-lo. Em sua mente só conseguia ver Ravena, não importava o quanto se esforçasse para se concentrar em outra coisa. Via seus olhos azuis violeta. Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo. Gostava dela. De verdade. E já há um bom tempo. Mas só percebera...só percebera isso realmente agora. Naquele momento, quando seus olhos se encontraram, tão perto e tão profundamente.

Mutano suspirou. Não podia deixá-la perceber isso. De jeito nenhum. Ela era...complicada. O que ela faria se percebesse? Das duas uma, pensou Mutano infeliz. Ou ela me humilha, ou fica com pena de mim. Ambas as situações são péssimas, constragedoras e ruins. O que devo fazer? Ela sente emoções...Não poderia ter sentido as minhas hoje, aquela hora?

Mas...aquela pedra. Explodiu. Quando Ravena perde o controle, ou quando sente muitas emoções é que as coisas explodem, certo? Será que ela poderia ter sentido o mesmo que ele? Mutano não tinha como saber...No momento, sua única preocupação fora proteger a garota.

Ele sentou e começou a jogar o minigame que tinha na mão, decidido a se concentrar naquilo pelo resto do dia, que já estava acabando...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravena abriu os olhos depois de algum tempo. Descruzou as pernas e ficou em pé por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Então olhou para o rádio-relógio em na penteadeira. 5 horas! Ficara meditando por 5 horas. Ela suspirou. Conseguira. Nada passara por sua mente. E nem ia passar. De jeito nenhum. Porque o que acontecera – ela já estava até esquecendo – não tivera absolutamente nenhuma importância. Afinal, esbarrões sempre acontecem. Principalmente em lutas. Quantas vezes ela não caíra embolada com Robin, Cyborg e Estelar? Inúmeras vezes. E com Mutano, também. Não era importante. Foi um mero acidente. Completamente bobo, sem importância e facilmente esquecível. Certo? _Certo _respondeu depressa para si mesma, abafando a vozinha fina e desprezível que tentara dizer _não_, bem no fundo de sua mente.

Um acidente. Não queria dizer nada.

Então, por que ela continuava pensando nisso?

Por motivo nenhum. Já estava esquecendo...

Mas aqueles _olhos_...

'Vou tomar um chá.' Decidiu ela, saindo do quarto. Todos já deveriam estar na cama, ou fazendo algo em seus respectivos quartos, pois já era tarde.

Ela diminuiu quase imperceptivelmente o andar ao passar pela porta que tinha o dizer 'Mutano'. Não sentira nada lá dentro. Ele deve estar dormindo, imaginou ela voltando a andar, sabendo que o colega não dormia, pois mesmo quando dormem ela podia senti-los. De qualquer modo, ela não estava nem aí. Só queria tomar uma xícara de chá e ir dormir.

Chegou à sala de operações tranquila, mas estancou brusca e silenciosamente depois de atravessar a porta, já tendo descido os degraus. Estava quase tudo escuro. As únicas luzes eram a luz prateada do luar, que banhava o cômodo escuro, e a luzinha colorida do visor do minigame de Mutano, jogando no canto da sala. Ele ainda não a tinha visto. Parecia mais concentrado no jogo do que Robin no computador. E não tinha uma expressão muito feliz. Parecia um mau-humor, ou raiva suprimida, ou, simplesmente, infelicidade. Emoções que eram extremamente incomuns de se verem no rosto do garoto verde.

Ravena se perguntou se não deveria voltar sem ser notada. Não se sentia bem. No momento em que o vira, as cinco horas de meditação pareceram nunca ter existido. As emoções fortes e embaralhadas voltaram em um turbilhão. Ela quase pôde reviver o momento. Pôde ver os olhos verde esmeralda a fitando tão profundamente.

Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, Houve uma mudança de cores da luzinha do visor, e uma musiquinha de 'você perde' começou a tocar. Mutano soltou sonoros palavrões e jogou o minigame no chão. Acompanhou com o olhar o aparelho deslizar pelo chão e bater levemente em um par de botas azul-marinho. Ele levantou o olhar, surpreso. Ravena estava levemente corada e com uma expressão um tanto chocada: nunca ouvira Mutano praguejar desse jeito.

-Ah, Ravena, você estava aí? – perguntou o rapaz tolamente, se levantando. – Desculpe, desculpe, eu não sabia...Eu nunca teria...

-Está tudo bem. – iterrompeu ela, balançando a cabeça. – É só que eu nunca tinha visto...

-Não, é claro que não, eu não digo essas coisas na frente de garotas. – explicou ele, envergonhado. Ela assentiu, evitando o olhar dele, então abaixou-se e pegou o minigame.

-Obrigado. – murmurou ele, esticando a mão, quando ela lhe estendeu o aparelho. Houve um breve momento – muito breve – em que seus dedos se tocaram. Mesmo de luvas, eles puderam sentir, quase ver, a faísca que se formou naquela hora. Ravena puxou a mão.

-Eu só vim preparar um pouco de chá. – informou ela, andando até a cozinha, onde a chaleira, o pote de folhas e a xícara saíram de seus armários e se postaram no balcão. – Desculpe, se estou atrapalhando.

-Atrapalhando? Ei, que nada. Só estava...jogando. Porque...não tenho sono. – explicou Mutano, olhando para o minigame desligado. Ele se lembrava. Estava na última fase. Quando errou por um pouquinho. – Acho que vou desistir.

-Hã? Desistir de que?

-Desse jogo. Não tem jeito, já cheguei até a última fase, nunca passo daí. – disse ele, sentando cansado numa das mesas perto da cozinha. – E Cyb sempre me vence. Sou um fracasso.

Ravena ergueu as sobrancelhas. Podia sentir as emoções do colega, e tinha certeza de que, na última frase, não se referia só a um jogo. Mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

-Você não é um fracasso! – exclamou ela indignada. Mutano olhou para ela surpreso, e até ela mesma estava um pouco surpresa, mas não ia parar por aí. – Você joga videogames há anos, e nunca desistiu. É bom nisso, embora eu não entenda muito...Você só perde para o Cyborg, mas ele é perito nessas coisas, não é vergonha perder para ele.

-Hã...acha mesmo? – quis saber Mutano, quase não acreditando que Ravena estava lhe dizendo isso.

-Acho. – respondeu ela sinceramente, mas um pouco acanhada agora. Seus olhos tinham se encontrado de novo. – Lembra-se de quando vieram todos os titãs honorários para cá, e vocês garotos fizeram um torneio de videogame? Você venceu todos eles. Bem, exceto Cyborg...Mas se desistir agora, com certeza será um fracasso.

-Eu...acho que tem razão. – concordou Mutano, pensando em adotar aquilo para outros aspectos da vida. – Obrigado.

-De nada...Bem, não fez tanta diferença...eu dizer isso. Você não é do tipo que desiste.

-Como?

-Bem, quero dizer, você _nunca _desiste, até se são coisas bobas ou completamente perdidas. Às vezes isso é irritante.

-Nunca tinha pensado nisso...

A chaleira começou a assoviar. Pronto, pensou Ravena, despejando a água quente na xícara com as folhas. Podia ir embora. Mas por que sentia uma estranha vontade de ficar? Ela reparou que tinha fervido água para pelo menos três pessoas. Hesitou.

-Hã...Você...quer um pouco de chá?

Mutano, ainda pensando no que ela havia dito, se voltou ainda mais surpreso. Mas não tanto quanto a própria Ravena, que não tinha idéia de como havia dito aquilo.

-Claro. – respondeu ele com um meio sorriso, e correu para o balcão, ficando de frente para Ravena, enquanto ela pegava outra xícara e arrumava as folhas de chá. Ele não pôde evitar de pensar no que acontecera mais cedo.

-Obrigado. – disse ele, quando ela encheu sua xícara.

-Não, espere. – alertou a garota, impedindo-o de pegar a xícara. Suas mão se tocaram de novo, dessa vez mais demoradamente, os dedos dele sobre os dela. E, de novo, pareceu faiscar, bem mais, e dessa vez, junto com uma descarca elétrica leve que subiu por seus braços. Eles puxaram a mão ao mesmo tempo, nervosos.

'O que está havendo comigo?' perguntou-se Ravena, desesperada. Suas emoções estavam muito confusas. Mas por que? Ela nunca, nunca se sentira assim antes.

-Você...você tem que esperar o gosto pegar. – explicou Ravena com a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Oh. Desculpe. Quase nunca bebo chá, você sabe...

-Sim, eu sei. – cortou ela friamente, indo pegar o açucar. Mutano se sentiu mal.

-Mas..eu queria te perguntar...o que quer dizer com eu nunca desisto? – ele mudou de assunto, fixando o olhar nas xícaras. – Pode...pode me dar um exemplo?

-Você...estar sempre tentando fazer Cyborg comer tofu. Ele nunca vai comer.

-Oh, sim. Mas isso é só na brincadeira. Eu sei que ele não vai comer, só faço isso para irritá-lo.

-Você...Fazer coisas que o grupo deixa bem claro que não é para fazer, com quando você trouxe Silkie.

-Ah, bem, isso não pode ser um grande exemplo. Veja, foi só uma vez que eu fui contra, depois a Estelar tomou o partido.

-Oh, está bem, então...você estar sempre tentando me fazer rir! – exclamou ela, virando os olhos. – Com aquelas suas piadinhas bobas.

-Ah, bem...

-Qual é a falha agora?

-Nenhuma. Pelo contrário. Ravena, eu... irrito você, com isso? – perguntou ele, tocando os dedos. – Porque, você sabe...se você realmente quiser que eu pare, eu...paro.

Ravena não respondeu, pensativa. Não, ela não queria que ele parasse. As piadas a irritavam, de certo. Mas...no fundo, ela gostava. Não das piadas, mas dessa atenção especial que Mutano dedicava à ela. Se sentia bem...notada. Sempre soubera disso, mas só agora conseguira admitir para si mesma. Então...o que deveria dizer a Mutano? Se pedisse para parar, ele pararia, e ela perderia aquela atenção especial para sempre. Se dissesse que não, estaria admitindo gostar...e isso também era ruim. Devia ser seu segredo.

-Acho que está pronto. – disse ela, empurrando a xícara de Mutano para ele, e lhe passando o açucareiro, depois de pôr para si própria.

-Bem... agora à pouco eu lhe disse que não devia desistir, acho que não deve, não se acredita e quer tanto uma coisa. Então...não pare. – aconselhou ela, surprendendo-o de novo. – Mas... Vê se melhora o nível dessas graças, tá?

-Vou tentar. – disse ele, rindo. – Então, acho que foi um exemplo só...tem mais algum?

Ravena sorveu a bebida lentamente antes de responder.

-Terra.

Mutano quase engasgou com os primeiros goles do chá. Ravena permaneceu com os olhos baixos.

-Terra?

-É. Você nunca desistiu dela. – afirmou Ravena calmamente, mas com uma pontada de dor. – Nunca. Nem quando ela era só uma viajante, nem depois, quando ela virou uma heroína, nem quando ela nos traiu, nem quando ela quase nos destruiu, nem quando ela virou pedra, nem quando ela reviveu, segundo você.

Houve um instante de silêncio pesado. Mutano podia sentir que Ravena se machucara para dizer tudo aquilo, mas não entendia o porquê.

-Isso era...irritante. Mais do que suas piadas. Te ver correndo atrás de quem não te queria. – continuou ela, ainda de olhos baixos. Ravena não sabia por que estava dizendo aquilo, nunca compartilhara esses pensamentos com ninguém, mas parecia ter perdido o domínio sobre a lingua. Então completou, com o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça e pelo coração ferido por meses. O que a fez chorar por noites seguidas, e sempre escondendo tudo, até com um sorriso falso de vez em quando.

-Você devia amá-la muito.

O silêncio pesou mais ainda e por mais tempo. Então Mutano começou a rir.

-Amor? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão de descrença divertida. – Nunca pensei que fosse te ouvir dizer isso, Ravena. Logo você, que sente as emoções dos outros. Por acaso algum dia já me sentiu sentindo amor?

Ravena levantou um pouco o olhar. Não, nunca sentira. Não sentia nada naqueles tempos, ocupada demais em ocultar os próprios e confusos sentimentos.

-Não. Procuro não me meter na vida dos meus amigos de maneira tão íntima.

-Pois vou lhe dizer, amiga: isso não é um filme de Hollywood. Nunca amei Terra. – disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ravena levantou mais um pouco o olhar.

-Mas então...

-Eu gostei dela. De verdade. Me interessei, ora. Não tem nada de errado nisso. – explicou ele, bebendo o chá. – Mas, Ravena, não dá pra se amar uma pessoa no tempo que eu e Terra passamos juntos. Foi muito pouco.

Ravena nunca imaginou que Mutano poderia dizer uma coisa dessas.

-Amor – continuou ele. – É um sentimento muito forte. Forte demais para ficar se dizendo por aí a torto e a direito, como aparece naquelas novelas e filmes melosos. Eu não acredito em amor à primeira vista.

-O que você sentia por Terra, então?

-Já disse, ora. Eu gostava dela. Eu queria que ficassemos juntos. Eu queria poder amá-la um dia. Por isso não desisti dela. Mas nem tanto, pois já desisti há muito tempo.

-Desistiu...?

-Sim. Não porque seja um fracasso. Nesse caso, não. Você tem razão. Ela não me queria. Eu percebi que jamais poderia amá-la, pois Terra não queria ser amada, nem nunca amaria, tampouco. Tudo que sinto por ela agora é...pena.

Ele suspirou.

-Pobre Terra. Espero que esteja feliz agora. Você não?

-Eu...sim, sim. É claro.

-Você já sentiu amor, Ravena?

Foi a vez de Ravena engasgar.

-Eu?

-Sim. Quero dizer, como emoção. Você sabe. Sentir alguém que sente amor. Como você sente alguém com raiva.

A moça pensou um pouco.

-Creio que não.

-É, imaginei que não...Ou não iria confundir o que eu sentia por Terra com amor.

-Nem senti por mim mesma, tampouco.

-Ora, não seja boba. É claro que já sentiu. Todo mundo já amou um dia.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Acho que eu nunca amei.

-Já, sim. Para a maioria das pessoas, o amor começa com a mãe. Com a família. E depois chegam as pessoas novas, que passamos a amar. Como nós.

-Nós?

-Sim. O titãs. Amo meus amigos. Não acredita que haja tipos diferentes de amor?

-Oh, sim. Isso, sim. Nesse caso, acho que percebi meu amor pelos meus amigos quando cumpri a profecia. Que achei que ia perder tudo.

-Faz sentido.

-Mas nesse caso, como você acredita que chega o amor...você sabe. Entre um homem e uma mulher.

-Nem em todos os casos... – disse ele com uma risadinha.

-Mas você me entendeu.

-Entendi. Acho que vem com a convivência. É para isso que as pessoas namoram antes de casar. Minha mãe me dizia para eu nunca, nunca dizer a uma garota que a amava, se não fosse de verdade.

-E como você vai saber se está amando? – quis saber Ravena, levantando completamente o olhar.

-Bem, eu...acho que vou saber. – os olhos deles se encontraram de novo. Mas dessa vez, nenhum deles desviou o olhar. – Eu...não vou sentir só desejo...vou sentir vontade – necessidade – de protegê-la. E ela vai ser...uma pessoa além de um rosto bonito. Com sentimentos. E vou querer ficar do lado dela. E ela não vai ser só uma garota para beijar, vai ser uma amiga para conversar. Alguém que fique do meu lado, mas que me corrija quando eu estiver errado ou sendo bobo. Ela vai ser especial. Única. E na hora...vai ser... como uma grande explosão...quando eu me der conta...

Olhos violeta.

Olhos verdes.

Olhos fixos e profundos.

Atrás de Ravena, a chaleira, com água já fria, explodiu. Choveu por breves instantes.

Mas eles não se deram conta disso.

-Além do mais... – continuou Mutano. – Já havia uma garota antes de Terra. E ainda há agora, depois que ela se foi.

-É mesmo? E por que você ficou com Terra se ela já estava lá?

-Ela não é do tipo que mostra seus sentimentos. Ela parecia me odiar. E eu desisti. Me arrependi muito, depois. Porque ter me envolvido com Terra nos afastou ainda mais. Foi aí que eu decidi que não ia mais desistir de nada que eu quisesse. Como o videogame. Como tofu. Como Silkie. Como você. Fazer você sorrir. Fazer você mostrar um pouco do que há em você, e, quem sabe, eu tenha uma chance?

-Uma chance de vencer?

-Uma chance de te amar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ficou legal, né? pelo menos eu achei...espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Mas agora é com vocês: deve ou não ter uma continuação?

Tipo, por mim pode acabar aqui, e cada um decide o q poderia ter acontecido... Mas também tenho um esboço do suposto prox. cap. na cabeça

Então deixo para os leitores decidirem! (de qq modo vai demorar um pouco, preciso terminar a outra fic...)

No meu file tem o link do fanart q inspirou essa fic

/bjbj


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, gente!

Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews!! Eu não pensei que tanta gente iria gostar! valeu, valeu!!

Bom, como vocês todos gostaram e pediram mais, taí! Fiz com mto carinho e inspiração! (por favor, não pensem que eu fiz por obrigação, pq não foi, tah?)

Mas, infelizmente, acaba msm aqui. Eu sei que, se eu continuar, vai acabar ficando cansativo... Mas vou escrever outras nesse nível!!

Muito obrigada, espero que gostem (eu gostei) !!

**_Uma chance – parte 2_**

Silêncio.

O silêncio pesava. Era muito mais ensurdecedor que os ruídos de uma luta.

Ravena sentia como se o ar tivesse virado chumbo. Era como se não tivesse chão debaixo de seus pés. Era como não tivesse tato. Como se o chá quente que espirrara em seu rosto fosse gelo. Como se os pedaços afiados da xícara quebrada fossem macios. Como se o sangue que escorria lentamente de sua mão fosse uma pasta que não fazia parte dela.

Era como se não houvesse mais nada além do olhar calmo que se enterrava no seu.

Mutano não se alterara. Mesmo que o chá e os cacos também tivessem atingido seu corpo. Chegara a hora de resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas. E dessa vez ele não ia bancar o bobo. Continuava calmo, esperando Ravena se acalmar. Mas não iria deixá-la ir.

-Me...

-Te amar, Ravena. Por que é tão difícil aceitar isso?

-Mutano. – chamou ela, com um tom entre severo e desesperado. – Você não pode... Você deve estar confuso.

-Eu acho que é claramente visível quem está confuso aqui. – respondeu ele, olhando para a xícara que explodira.

-Eu... Você não... Está enganado. – afirmou ela, soltando a asa solitária da xícara que ficara em sua mão. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

-Eu sei bem o que estou dizendo, e você também. Mas você não aceita. Você se recusa a ver.

Ravena puxou o capuz e apertou os olhos. É, sabia do que ele falava. Mas não podia, não podia... Aquilo estava errado. Ele não devia gostar dela. Ninguém devia.

-Mutano... Você... Eu... Nós não podemos. Não devemos. Você não seria feliz.

-Não pense em mim. Pense em você. Você sabe exatamente o que se passa na sua mente. Mas mente não é coração. Você acha que conhece muito bem as suas emoções porque as esconde. Mas, Ravena, isso faz de você a mais confusa de nós.

-Não! Não... Eu... Eu não sinto nada por você. – disse ela de olhos fechados.

-Não minta! – ordenou Mutano pegando seus ombros. – Olhe para mim e me diga isso, e eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto.

Ravena tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas o rapaz era mais forte do que aparentava. Seus poderes não funcionavam. Ela não tinha outra opção. Abriu os olhos, e fitou os decididos olhos esmeralda de Mutano.

-Eu... Eu não sinto...

Ravena parou. Não podia mentir com ele olhando-a desse jeito. Era como se pudesse ver tudo que ela escondia. Mutano afrouxou o aperto e abaixou seu capuz.

-Ravena...

-Não, não... Eu não posso... – ela murmurava, virando o rosto. Mutano a soltou e se afastou.

-Não pode. – disse ele com desprezo. Ravena se surpreendeu ao ouvir esse tom.

-Eu não posso, Mutano. – repetiu – Minhas emoções...

-Pare com isso. Você tem medo, Ravena, admita para mim.

-Medo? Por que eu sentiria medo disso?

-Medo. Você tem medo de me perder como amigo. Tem medo de eu partir seu coração como Malchior fez. Têm medo de sentir novas emoções. Medo de soltá-las. – ele fez uma pausa. – Você tem medo que eu ame Terra.

Ravena sentiu a garganta arder.

-Se antes você tivesse...

-Ah, agora você vai me culpar, Ravena?

Ravena ergueu os olhos e viu Mutano olhando-a da maneira mais fria que podia.

-Eu vou embora. – informou ela e se virou.

-A nossa conversa ainda não acabou. – disse ele de maneira autoritária, e impediu Ravena, segurando seu braço. Ela se voltou, zangada.

-Olhe para você. Você acha que é muito corajosa e poderosa, mas não é. Você libertou Malchior porque_ ele_ te enganou. Você trouxe seu pai aqui porque _a profecia_ mandou. Você veio aqui porque _os monges_ mandaram. Você não pode ficar comigo por causa das suas emoções. – ele abandonou o tom frio e adotou uma expressão de carinho. – Agora pare de culpar os outros por seus atos. Você não pode ser feliz, Ravena, porque _você_ não se permite isso.

Ravena não respondeu. Tremia como se estivesse nua em uma tempestade. Estava confusa e hesitante. Ela sabia o que queria. Mas...

Os olhos de Mutano se entristeceram. Ele a soltou e se afastou.

-Desculpe-me, Ravena. – pediu ele baixando o olhar. – Vá embora.

Ele se virou, se afastando.

As lágrimas finalmente escorreram pelo rosto cinzento. Ravena ofegou. Estava tudo embaçado, mas ela sabia bem onde estava o que queria. E nada iria impedi-la.

-Mutano!

Mutano se voltou, antes da garota se atirar em seus braços. Ele não teve tempo de dizer nada. Ficou um instante surpreso, mas logo fechou os olhos como a menina, sentindo o gosto levemente amargo do chá que ela bebera, misturado com o sal de suas lágrimas. E, incrivelmente, essa combinação resultava no mais sabor mais doce que ele já sentira. O gosto de seus lábios.

E Ravena, ah, Ravena se sentia _ligada. _Todo o seu corpo estava ligado, ligara no instante em que se encontrara com os braços fortes de Mutano. Naquele instante, há algumas horas, no meio da luta, quando caíram juntos, seu corpo se ligara, soltara mais adrenalina do que em qualquer batalha que travaram, ou por qualquer pessoa que já tivesse conhecido. Por que, ao contrário das outras vezes, esse abraço não se limitou no contato físico. Eles encontraram os olhos um do outro. Eles se encontraram um no outro.

E agora Mutano tinha sua grande chance. A chance pela qual esperara por tanto tempo. E não iria deixá-la escapar de jeito nenhum.

--

Fim!

Foi curtinha, né? Espero que não tenha sido um defeito... mas se vocês não gostaram, podem falar... u.u

E se gostaram, digam também! é bom ter as fics reconhecidas!! Espero vê-los logo...

Bjbj/


End file.
